Extraordinary Things Await
by Casa Circe
Summary: ARSLAN SENKI FANDOM WEEK 2016 Day Five: Journey / Change. Arslan muses on the coming challenges and worries if he will be able to endure them all. Farangis reminds him that he has friends by his side who will never abandon him.


_**Extraordinary Things Await**_

 **A/N:** _These theme could pretty much apply to anything about Arslan's story so I decided on something short and simple. This piece could also work for the prompts for Day 6 as well. It's just a bunch of observations about the group and how they function together._

 _I wish we could see more of Farangis in the series, particularly more of her interacting with Arslan. She is such a mysterious figure and yet an integral part of the group and one of the only main female characters. I'd just like to see more of her in general._

 _Hope you like this story!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arslan smiled as he watched his companions make the final preparations for the march to Ecbatana. He was standing at he balcony of the palace at Gilan and observing the various members of his party as they went about their business. As he watched them, he was struck by a profound appreciation for all of his friends, as he remembered all they had been through together.

On one side of the courtyard, Narsus and Elam were discussing certain logistical details, with the latter listening carefully to the former's instructions. Daryun was busy preparing his horse, his weapons, and his armor, making sure that everything was in place. His brow was knitted in concentration and he looked as intense as ever although also eager to be in the battlefield once more.

Jaswant was likewise preparing his weapons as well as helping with the packing of all the necessary supplies they would need on the long march ahead. The Sindhuran fighter looked as serious as ever while he performed all his tasks, glad to be of use.

As usual, Gieve was sitting on a nearby ledge strumming his musical instrument and humming a carefree tune. But he was always ready to leave at a moment's notice, his things packed and organized. He was enjoying the last moments they would have in a civilized place, before plunging into the fray of battle once more. He also spent time putting together a few lines either for a poem or a song, about the group's adventures in the sea-port town.

Arslan watched with amusement at the liveliest part of the courtyard, where the Zot clan siblings continued to bicker over something or other. Merlane had proven to be just as stubborn as his sister and as determined to remind of her duties as she was determined to ignore them. The person who then ended up as an unexpected mediator between the two hotheaded Zot leaders was the hapless Étoile.

The Lusitanian knight struggled to maintain the peace between them and she found this more challenging than anything she had ever done so far. Fortunately, both siblings were fond of her, with Alfarid resuming the friendship they had built during her time with them on the road from Peshawar, and with Merlane having developed a bond with her after rescuing her in Ecbatana. And each tried to get her to support his or her side, much to the knight's confusion.

As the siblings continued to argue, Étoile looked towards the balcony of the palace and caught Arslan's eye. She shrugged and gave him a knowing look that he returned with a smile.

He was glad that he and Étoile were finally getting along, after years of limited interaction and incomplete information about each other. Their paths had crossed again and again but this time he hoped that they would remain on the same one for a while longer. There was still so much he wanted to know about her.

Later on, as the prince walked through the halls of Gilan's palace, he found himself staring at his reflection in one of the ornate mirrors on the wall. He was never one for personal vanity but mused on the image gravely.

He did not look very different from when he started out on this journey not too long ago. A bit older and more tired, perhaps, but he was not sure if he looked any wiser. But he had certainly learned a great deal in the past several months, and endured more than he could have ever imagined.

And there was more to come. He suddenly wondered how he would manage it all.

"You look very pensive, Your Highness," a voice said serenely.

"Oh, Farangis, there you are," the prince said, recognizing his companion, "I was just thinking about the road ahead, and how I may have dragged you all into another difficult situation."

"There is no need to trouble yourself about that," the priestess reassured him, "We are all still here of our own volition, ready to support you in whatever endeavor you embark upon."

"And I am grateful for all of your support," Arslan replied earnestly, "I know that I owe everything to you. I would not have made it this far on my own. And I only hope that someday I will be able to repay you for your kindness."

"Serving you is its own reward, Your Highness," Farangis replied simply, "And it has been an honor to be a part of what you have achieved and what you are still meant to accomplish. You are fighting to build a new and better world, and there is no greater mission than this."

"Thank you, Farangis," Arslan said, moved by her words of praise, "I will endeavor not to disappoint any of you."

"We all know that our faith in you is not misplaced," Farangis told him encouragingly.

Arslan smiled at her gratefully. A soldier arrived and called the prince's attention and he took his leave of the priestess respectfully. Farangis watched him go and could not help but admire him.

He had grown so much in such a short time, she reflected, and he was the only one vying for the throne who truly took seriously all its responsibilities. He was the only one who felt the burden of taking care of his people while also brokering peace with other nations, even Lusitania. He had shown great wisdom and discernment for someone of his age, and certainly more mercy and compassion than either his cruel father or his ambitious cousin.

Everyday, Arslan's actions only confirmed that all his companions had made the right decision to follow him. It was clear that there was no one worthier to be king.

The days that were coming would be difficult indeed, but the prince will not be facing them alone. He had friends he could trust by his side, who would never abandon him.

"Extraordinary things await the prince on the road ahead," Farangis thought with certainty. The Djinn had whispered as much to her and they were never wrong.

And even without this, anyone who was able to observe the way Arslan conducted himself, how wisely he made his decisions and how determined he was to fight for what he believed in, could easily ascertain that here was one who was destined for greatness.


End file.
